prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
SHIMMER Championship
History Shimmer was founded by Dave Prazak and Allison Danger in 2005. Since then the wrestlers fought matches for competition or personal rivalries, with no prize on the line. After nearly two years, it was decided that the time was right to create their own Championship that would have represented them all over the world. The title was created on June 2, 2007, and it was put on the line during a Two Nights Elimination Tournament in Berwyn, IL. In the finals Sara Del Rey defeated Lacey to become the first champion. She defended the title for 327 Days, including defenses at Ring of Honor shows against Lacey and Daizee Haze, and defenses in SHIMMER against Lacey, Amazing Kong, and Sarah Stock. Del Rey lost the title to MsChif who defeated her in Volume 18 to become the new champion. MsChif has also successfully defended her title more times (6) than Del Rey (5) despite having held the title for less time. MsChif has defended the title against Jetta, Mercedes Martinez, Daizee Haze, and Ariel in Shimmer, against Rain in Full Impact Pro, and against Del Rey in ROH as part of a Pay Per View taping (this was Del Rey's 'rematch' for the title). MsChif successfully defended the title at ROH's St. Louis event on March 13 against Haze after hitting the Desecrater. On April 11, 2010, at the tapings of Volume 31, Madison Eagles defeated MsChif to become the third Shimmer Champion. On September 3, 2011, the title was for the first time defended outside of the United States, when Eagles defeated Jessie McKay and Nicole Matthews at a Pro Wrestling Women's Alliance event in Australia. On October 2, 2011, at the tapings of Volume 44, Cheerleader Melissa defeated Eagles to become the fourth champion. On March 18, 2012, at the tapings of Volume 48, Melissa lost the title to Saraya Knight. Melissa regained the title from Knight in a steel cage match on April 6, 2013, at the Volume 53 internet pay-per-view, becoming the first two-time Shimmer Champion. She lost the title to Nicole Matthews on October 18, 2014, at Volume 68. At Volume 77 on October 10, 2015, Madison Eagles defeated Nicole Matthews to regain the title, becoming the second two-time Shimmer Champion. SHIMMER Title Tournament The tournament was held over two nights on June 1 and June 2, 2007 at the Eagles Club inIllinois. The first two rounds were held on the first night, with the semis and final held on the second. The first and second rounds were filmed for release on [[SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 11|SHIMMER Volume 11], while the semi-finals and finals were filmed the next night for SHIMMER Volume 12. 1: Sarah Stock was listed as an 'International Wildcard' entry, having never competed in SHIMMER before. 2: Alicia substituted for Serena Deeb, who was unable to make it to the building in time for her match due to a car accident. See also *SHIMMER Women Athletes *Champion history - History of the wrestlers who have held the belt. *Title matches - Matches in which the title was defended. *Champion gallery - A gallery of all champions. External links and references *SHIMMER Championship at CAGEMATCH.net *SHIMMER Championship at OnlineWorldOfWrestling.com Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes championships Category:Ring of Honor championships Category:Women's championships Category:Singles championships Category:SHIMMER Champions